1. Technical Field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to armrests of chairs.
2. Related Art
Office chairs with an elevation mechanism and/or flexible back have been very popular. However, armrests of few chairs provide an adjustment mechanism. Even if an adjustment mechanism is provided to armrests of a chair, it offers a single function of height adjustment. In fact, an armrest interval adjustment mechanism is needed by some users. However, there is no chair with an armrest interval adjustment mechanism in the market. Complexity, adjustability and reliability are very difficult to achieve a compromise.